


Show Me the World

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Light Dom/sub, Sex Talk, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Kira and Erica talk about sex after a night out at Sinema. Turns out nobody's really rocked Kira's world so far. Luckily, Erica knows the secret behind really really great sex. And she's willing to share.





	Show Me the World

“What a night!” Erica exclaims with a satisfied grin on her red lips as she stumbles through the door to her apartment and towards the sofa in the tiny living room. The place is pure chaos, same as every single time Kira has seen it before, but as much as she’d hate to live like this, she can’t help but think it fits the other girl somehow. 

 

“Thanks again for letting me crash here,” Kira says, discarding her jacket and sitting down next to her friend, kicking the shoes off of her sore feet. “I honestly don’t know how you even survive five minutes on the dancefloor with those,” she comments, pointing at the high heels Erica is taking off that could probably pass as murder weapons just as well. 

 

“Just a matter of practice,” Erica shrugs. “Only hurts the first fifty times before you don’t feel it anymore.” 

 

“That sounds… like it’s not worth it,” Kira replies. Admittedly, she’d do a lot just to look as hot as Erica does for one night, to walk into Sinema and have every single head turning to watch her as she makes her way to the dance floor, but murder heels or not, it’s just not going to happen. It’s probably not even about the endless waves of blond hair she doesn’t have, or the big, round, dark brown eyes that nobody can resist. Most likely, the soft curves from Erica’s waist to her hips aren’t the reason for her irresistibility any more than the two handful of boobs she has where Kira doesn’t or how perfect her ass looks in a really tight pair of jeans. 

 

“Oh, of course it is,” Erica laughs, “or have you missed baby Isaac’s eyes nearly falling out of his head?” 

 

Kira shakes her head, because she remembers the look vividly, only that she doesn’t find it half as amusing as Erica does. 

 

Probably, the crucial difference between her and the freaking goddess that’s sitting next to her on the sofa, is an unshakable trust in her inner self, one that Kira would love to have as well, but can only dream of. It’s the self-assuredness she admires so much. The ability to take rejection with a smile and a “what a shame, sweety”, the nonchalance with which Erica moves on to the next interesting person. The shits she doesn’t give about what people think of her, because she thinks of herself as perfect the way she is. Which is easy, Kira assumes, for someone who’s literally perfect in every sense of the word. Well, except tidiness perhaps. 

 

“What about you?” Erica asks, nudging Kira’s shoulder. 

 

“Me? What about me?” Kira might have gotten a little lost in her thoughts, and the smug smile on the full, still perfectly painted lips in Erica’s gorgeous face doesn’t make it any easier to find back to where they were in their conversation. 

 

“I mean, wasn’t there anyone cute at Sinema tonight? Anyone you’d be interested in?” 

 

“I’m not really-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Erica interrupted, rolling her eyes and letting her head fall back on the backrest of her sofa. “You’re not looking for a relationship right now, I get it. Doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun, does it? I mean, how long has it been since you and Scott broke up?” 

 

“It doesn’t, I guess,” Kira admits. 

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“How long?” Erica asks again, raising her eyebrows in question. 

 

Kira hasn’t really been counting the days or anything. She’s not that heartbroken over it. It was nice with Scott, exciting for a while and then comfortable for some time longer, but their flame had long been dimmed by the time the relationship ended, and there were no hard feelings between them. Erica has filled most of the free time Scott left in Kira’s days, so there isn’t really anything left she truly misses. 

 

“A year?” Kira answers finally. A year must be approximately correct. 

 

“A year since Scott?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“And after him?” 

 

“Nothing,” Kira shrugs. 

 

“What? Why?” 

 

Kira doesn’t follow. She’d have thought Erica of all people would know to appreciate her being single. 

 

“What do you mean, why? What’s wrong with not being in a relationship for a year?”

 

“Nothing,” Erica says full of conviction. “Absolutely nothing is wrong with that. It’s just… Not even a drunk hookup? Not even at Sinema?” 

 

“You know I’m not really like-” She doesn’t want to say  _ I’m not like that,  _ because they both know that Erica is  _ like that,  _ and there’s not a thing wrong with it. “You know that’s not really my thing.” 

 

“What? Sex?”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Kira sighs. Truth be told, she isn’t sure what exactly it is that she meant. Is sex not her thing? Or is having sex with anybody else but Scott not her thing? No - it can’t be that. It can’t be. 

 

“Don’t you miss it sometimes? I mean, that’s what I always assumed must be one of the perks of being in a committed relationship. Sex doesn’t require that much effort anymore. You can just get it. No burning yourself with a damn curling iron and gluing fake lashes to your eyes. No walking around in these for hours-” She nudges one of her discarded high heels with her foot until it falls. “-just to have someone pretend like they care about you for a few hours. Don’t you miss that?”

 

“That sounds a little bit like I was with Scott just to get him to have sex with me whenever I wanted to,” Kira concludes. 

 

“You know that’s not what I’m saying.” Erica rubs her cheeks with both hands and thinks for a moment before she continues. “Sex is important though, right?” 

 

Kira thinks about the fact that she hasn’t had sex in a year and how she didn’t think she was missing it until maybe a minute ago. 

 

“I don’t know. I suppose I could live without it for some time.” 

 

By the way Erica looks at her with big, curious eyes, Kira can tell that she doesn’t fully understand, and most likely strongly disagrees. 

 

“Is sex even that great, really?” Kira asks. She might be thinking out loud at that point, and she might have kept her thoughts to herself in a scenario where they didn’t just return home from a night out and there’s no extra adrenaline rushing through her system. “I mean, do we really  _ need _ to have sex, like, at all?” 

 

“Well, I know I  _ want _ it,” Erica responds seriously, “don’t you?” 

 

“I mean, I don’t hate it,” Kira says, thinking back to hungry kisses and soft touches, to little electric jolts caused by the things Scott did to her body. No, she definitely didn’t hate it. “But not having it isn’t the end of the world either, if you ask me.” 

 

“So what you’re saying is…” 

 

“I’ve got myself covered.” 

 

“Interesting,” Erica whispers to herself, going quiet for a few seconds. “So what I’m hearing is, you’re better at getting yourself off than Scott was.” 

 

Kira considers it. “You’re making it sound like he wasn’t good in bed. Which I have to disagree with. He was very generous, always. I’m just saying, as far as the pure satisfaction of my body’s natural urges is concerned, I don’t see how another person would do a better job at that than I do myself.” 

 

“Have you ever had really great sex, Kira?” Erica wants to know. “Like, sex so good that you wanted to scream. So good that it felt like you were combusting and then dissolving into thin air, completely ruined and no longer the same person? Like, thinking you’re never going to stop fucking coming?” 

 

“I don’t really-”

 

“Oh my god!” 

 

“Oh my god, what?” 

 

“I know what’s the deal!” Erica exclaims, bouncing on the sofa, sitting at the very edge, excitement sparkling in her dark eyes. She’s making Kira a little nervous, but the excitement is also kind of contagious. 

 

“What? What are you on about?” 

 

“Oh my god!” Erica keeps muttering, interrupted by giggles. “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.” 

 

“Goddammit, Erica! What is it?” 

 

Finally, the blonde takes her hand away from her in front of her lips, probably surprised by the harshness in Kira’s words. 

 

“You’ve never had anybody give it to you real good, did you?” Erica asks bluntly. “You’ve never had an orgasm before.” 

 

Kira’s jaw drops. Then she closes her mouth again, parting her lips to offer a reply, but with every passing second, Erica’s lips form into a surprised little o some more, and by the time Kira finally finds her words, there’s no point in trying to pretend anymore. 

 

“Well, technically, I have. I mean, as I said, I know how to take care of myself.” 

 

“But not with another person,” Erica adds the unspoken ending of her sentence. 

 

For some reason, Kira’s cheeks are burning red and hot with embarrassment. Is she weird for not having had an orgasm during sex? Is it her fault? Does it say anything about the sex life, or even the relationship she and Scott had? And if so, should she have kept it to herself? 

 

“Hey,” Erica says softly, taking Kira’s hand in her own and squeezing it. “Don’t worry. That’s normal. Boys are dumb, Kira. They don’t know what to do with a woman’s body. I mean, they know how to use it for their own satisfaction. Some of them even know how to make you feel good as well. But they don’t know all of it. They can’t.” 

 

“So what? Sex with boys is never going to be the really great, destroying you and turning you into another person kind of sex?” 

 

Erica shrugs her shoulders and flicks her hair back. “It can be, I guess. It’s just very unlikely and would require you to thoroughly teach them first.” 

 

“Thanks for giving me hope,” Kira laughs. She wonders if Erica is speaking from experience. If so, she can’t imagine her friend being the type of person to simply accept anything short of amazingness. “Erica?” 

 

“Mm?”

 

“You don’t have insufficient sex.” It’s more a statement than it is a question, because Kira knows Erica well enough. She doesn’t bother with things that are beneath her. Never. 

 

“No, I don’t,” Erica smiles softly. Kira believes her, because her entire body and the way it’s draped on the sofa gracefully yet comfortably, the way she moves and speaks and smiles, the warmth her fingertips spread to Kira’s hand, it all proves her point. 

 

“What’s your secret?” 

 

It seems like time stands still, nothing happening except the corner of Erica’s mouth that perks up and the dark shimmer in her eyes intensifying. She waits a moment before she moves, closer to Kira but ever so slowly until her warm breath tickles the shell of Kira’s ear and the latter can hear her heartbeat echoing through her head louder than anything else she’s ever heard. It makes room though, for Erica’s voice as she speaks. 

 

“Girls,” the blonde whispers into her ear, almost giving Kira a heart attack. 

 

There she is, sitting on the couch of the one girl that once started all the doubts in her mind about whether she was well and truly straight. The one girl she’s always known she wouldn’t say no to, no matter how good and right being with Scott felt. The one girl that was the first of more to catch her attention, again and again, the swing of a ponytail and the look down a pretty décolleté soon becoming her weaknesses. A tender neck or a slim wrist can do things to her just as well as broad shoulders or a six-pack can, and Kira isn’t sure whether she ever would have realized if it wasn’t for Erica. 

 

Kira clears her throat as Erica slowly leans back again, not letting go of her hand, touches light as feathers making her head go a little dizzy. 

 

“I suppose that makes sense,” she answers. The heat in her cheeks tells her to avert her eyes, but they’re drawn to the collar of Erica’s leather jacket and the strand of shiny blond hair running along the fair skin of her neck. 

 

“Boys your age don’t know how to take care of you, babe,” Erica whispers. “That’s why you don’t ask a boy to do a woman’s job.” 

 

“You’re making it sound like there are women waiting at every corner out there to make me have my orgasmic awakening.” 

 

“Oh no,” Erica shakes her head. “Don’t start like that. I saw you dancing with Malia at Sinema, babe. You don’t need women waiting at every corner. You just need to open your eyes. There’s one sitting right next to you.” 

 

Kira does a quick check in her head how many drinks she’s had that night, ruling out the possibility that she’s drunk. Looks like Erica really just said that to her. 

 

“No way,” Kira says, shaking her head. “You’re not into me.” 

 

“Why do you say that?” 

 

“Have you looked at yourself?” Kira asks incredulously, and a little shocked, too. “Because you’re literally the most gorgeous woman walking this earth. Because you can have anyone you want. Because we just left a club full of people who would have killed to be with you tonight, and-”

 

“And yet, I only took one person home with me.” 

 

“Yeah, but that’s different,” Kira points out, finally looking away. “You’re letting me crash here because I live at the other end of Beacon Hills and didn’t want to drive. I’ll sleep on your couch like I’ve done countless times before because you’re an amazing friend, Erica.” 

 

“Maybe not only boys can be dumb,” Erica mutters before she lets go of Kira’s hand, moves around and drops to her knees on the carpet on front of her, taking her face in both hands and making her look into the most stunningly beautiful face in existence. 

 

“You remember how you’ve always slept on my couch because you wouldn’t accept my offer to share the bed, right?” Erica begins, looking into Kira’s eyes with an intensity that makes her squirm. “While I agree that I am an amazing friend, I’m not going to pretend that I have no ulterior motive tonight, bringing you here. I can be just your amazing friend, babe, if that’s what you want. But if not, I can show you the world. I’m going to take care of you like nobody has before. You think I care about those losers at Sinema? You think I was looking at anybody else tonight than you? You going from lost puppy to dancing queen in a matter of minutes, just like you always do. I love that about you.” 

 

“Wait,” Kira breathes out. Her heart is currently in her throat, and her chest filled with something warm and fluttery. It has to be a joke, a voice in her head decides, but she can’t believe it. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for a year,” Erica whispers. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Well, longer, if I’m being honest, but I wouldn’t have done anything about it as long as you were still with Scott. And after… well, you simply proved to be really stubborn.” 

 

“I didn’t know it was like that,” Kira answers truthfully, “I’d never have thought…” 

 

“Now you do,” Erica smiles, both of her thumbs stroking Kira’s cheeks. She smiles fondly at her before she retreats, her fingers pulling back as she gets up from the floor and walks away from the sofa and towards her own bedroom. 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Kira asks, touching her cheeks as if there’s something of Erica left there. 

 

“I told you what the deal is,” Erica answers, not turning around. “I’ve been waiting a year, offering to come join me in my bed over and over again. I just told you what I’ll do to you if it ever happens. All my cards are on the table, Kira. Now it’s your turn. You sleep on the couch as a friend would do, or you come find me and take what you really want.” 

 

In that moment, Kira, who likes taking the safe way and hates making herself vulnerable, knows that she has to make a decision. She has to get a grip and use her words for once, even though they always leave her when it matters most. She has to convince her weak legs to do her this favor, has to gather up all her courage and do exactly what Erica just told her - get what she really wants. 

 

“You,” she says, standing up. Her voice sounds shaky but insistent. She watches as Erica stops in her tracks, standing with her back turned to Kira in the doorframe to Erica’s bedroom, her head tilted to the side as if she’s waiting. 

 

A part of Kira wishes she’d been pushed into that exact situation sooner, because she sure as hell wouldn’t have doubted her sexuality for such a long time. She wouldn’t have looked at pictures of girls in bikinis and wondered, she would have known. She would have known that the one person she wants so much that it turns everything insider her upside down is a woman, and that nothing about it feels wrong. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for a year, too,” she says. “Maybe I didn't know it. Or maybe I didn’t know what it was that I was waiting for. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want it. Doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

 

“Do you?” Erica asks, the tension between her shoulderblades visible, the tension in the air almost unbearable. 

 

“I want you,” Kira answers, stepping away from the couch that suddenly seems like an insult to the possibilities that have suddenly opened themselves up to her. “I want you to show me how it can be. Show me the world, Erica. I want to know what it feels like when you take care of me.” 

 

“Come here,” Erica whispers, shrugging the tight leather jacket from her shoulders that are bare beneath it. Kira comes closer, almost expecting her to run before she can catch her, but Erica stays right where she is, with one hand right and one hand left on the wooden door frame until Kira is close enough to touch her, to smell her hair and feel her own chest heaving against Erica’s shoulder blades, hands trembling as they reach for the other girl’s hips, fingertips grazing the soft, warm skin above the edge of her jeans. 

 

“I’m going to turn around now,” Erica says, “and once I’ve turned around, you’re mine. You can leave now, but you’re under my skin already. And this night won’t be over until I can be sure I’m under your skin as well. I know what you need, baby girl. Are you ready for me?” 

 

Kira swallows hard. Erica’s voice sounds a little hoarse and raspy, not like it usually does after a night out, but with a sultry undertone to it. “I’m not leaving,” Kira promises. She couldn’t if she wanted to. 

 

Kira’s nose brushes the side of Erica’s face as she moves, turning around in teasing slowness. They’re standing face to face with each other, barely an inch of distance between them, Erica’s eyes boring into Kira’s, her hands moving to Kira’s, wandering up her arms slowly, brushing her shoulders and collarbones. Erica’s eyes drop to her lips and she pushes all of Kira’s hair out of the way, her hands moving to her neck. 

 

Kira holds her breath and lets her eyes flutter closed, all of her senses focused on the warm puffs of breath against her lips and the soft palms at either side of her neck, fingertips tickling her skin. It almost seems like time has stopped passing, but then Erica’s lips are on her own, pressing gently at first, barely even kissing, simply touching, but the softness turns into something else entirely after just a moment, Erica’s grip around her throat tightening, pulling her closer, tongue flicking over her lips at first and then pushing itself between them. 

 

An embarrassing moan escapes her before she can stop it, but if anything, it seems to encourage Erica to devour her further, nibbling at her lips, her teeth leaving behind a sting that was just shy of actual pain. Never in her life before has Kira been kissed like that, with such hunger and dominance. She feels weak as she starts to realize what she’s gotten herself into. Erica didn’t make any empty promises. She’s going to turn Kira upside down. And Kira will gladly let it happen. 

 

“You like it when I’m a little rough on you, baby girl,” Erica whispers in her ear, swaying her hips in a circle, moving against Kira’s body, making her aware of the heat coiling in her stomach and the wetness in her underwear. 

 

“Answer me,” Erica demands, pulling at a handful of Kira’s hair, exposing her throat. 

 

“Yes,” Kira confesses, “I like it.” 

 

“Do you like to be bossed around, too?” 

 

All of a sudden Kira knows all the things she’s never tried but wants to. “Yes,” she says, “tell me what to do.” 

 

Erica chuckles softly as she reaches down for Kira’s wrists, pulling her hands away from her hips and placing them on the door frame, putting her in the same position that Erica was in just minutes earlier. “You keep them where they are now,” the commands, making clear through the look in her eyes that she’s not asking. Kira can literally feel herself spilling out. Her panties must be so wet. 

 

“Spread your legs.” 

 

Kira obeys, placing her feet as far apart as she can inside the confines of the door, which makes her slightly smaller than Erica, her face now only reaching to the other woman’s collarbone. Erica’s hands move from the sides of her neck down, over her breasts and across her stomach, roaming and rubbing over her, moving to her hips and down the outsides of her thighs, then to the front, just above her weakened knees. Cautious fingers travel up again, high up on Kira’s thighs, pushing her skirt up and finding their way under it until Erica has two fingers hooked underneath the waistband of her black tights, pulling them down with one swift motion.

 

Kira gasps as a reaction to the sudden movement and the air hitting her bare, spread thighs. Erica looks her straight in the eyes as kneels down, offering a perfect view down the front of her top, perfectly shaped, round breasts framed by pretty waves of hair, giving her an angelic look that contradicts the bright red of her lips. She pulls Kira’s tights down her legs, one after the other, helping her out of them, fingers lingering around her ankles for a moment and stroking up her calves first and then the backsides of her thighs until they dip beneath her panties, grabbing her ass firmly with both hands, blunt fingernails digging in Kira’s flesh, drawing a hiss from her lips before she bites down on them. 

 

“So sensitive,” Erica mumbles, rubbing her face against Kira’s right thigh while Kira is innerly dying a little at the thought of how close she is.

 

Erica opens the buttons on Kira’s skirt slowly, pulling it down while leaving the slightly askew hanging panties on. She presses a kiss to Kira’s thigh just where the fabric ends, leaving behind a smidge of her red lipstick that looks like fucking everything against the pallor of her skin. An animalistic side in Kira wants to rip her underwear off and bury a hand in Erica’s beautiful hair, but she’s been told to keep her hands where they are, and no matter how hard it seems to suffer Erica’s teasing much longer, she’s determined to be the best she can be for the other woman. 

 

Kira moans as Erica’s hands touch her literally everywhere except where she wants them so badly, pushing her shirt up until they can reach under her bra and squeeze her breasts, Erica still kneeling in front of her, mouthing at her belly. 

 

“Take your shirt off,” Erica tells her, keeping her hands in place while Kira pulls it over her head and throws it away, reaching around to let her bra pop open, shimmying out of it, her breasts cupped by Erica’s hands instead, warm and carefully kneading them. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Erica says, “so damn beautiful.” Her eyes go a little wider as she pulls her hands down, fingers exposing two pink little nipples, hard and straining towards her touch. It’s ridiculous, really, because if anybody’s beautiful out of the two of them, it’s certainly Erica, but Kira doesn’t get to argue before Erica stretches and rubs one finger over her lower lip, pulling it out from her teeth and pushing the tip of her finger between Kira’s parting lips. She sucks on it until Erica pulls it out and moves it to one of Kira’s nipples instead, brushing it lightly at first, making Kira jump and mewl. The feeling is fucking fantastic. 

 

Erica rubs both nipples between her fingers, then pinches down on one while she brushes the other gently, driving Kira insane, the intensity of the sensation killing her softly. It’s too much in one way and nowhere near enough in another, causing her to writhe and tremble with the effort to keep standing like she is, being a good girl and keeping her hands away. “Fuck,” the mutters, again and again and again, because that’s all she has left, helpless curses through gritted teeth as she’s moaning and slowly falling apart in Erica’s hands. 

 

“Baby girl,” Erica says with a grin, “are you getting a little impatient?”

 

“Yes,” comes Kira’s instant answer. 

 

“Ask me to ruin you, Kira.” 

 

“I’m begging you,” Kira whimpers, looking down at everything she finally knows she wants and needs, “ruin me.” 

 

Not a second passes after that statement before Erica bites her through the fabric of her panties, making Kira cry out and buck her hips. She didn’t expect Erica to straight up bite her down there, but she kind of wants her to do it again, and again. Instead, one finger rubs through the crack between her buttcheeks between her legs and to the front, that damn piece of underwear still preventing direct contact, but she still moans as Erica increases the pressure a little and goes again. 

 

“You’re so wet for me, babe,” she says, smiling contently. “So ready for me to show you that I don’t need a dick to fuck you good and hard.” 

 

Kira actually feels faint at those words. Her entire body is a live wire, every touch sending a jolt through it, every dirty word pushing the tension higher. All Erica really does is rubbing her through her panties, varying the pressure, alternating between long strokes through through her wet heat and little circles stimulating her clit until she thinks she’s going to collapse and explode. 

 

“Fuck,” Kira presses out, panting, barely holding herself up, “fuck me.” 

 

“On the bed,” Erica commands her, “on your hands and knees. Naked.” She gets up and discard her own clothes as well, clicking her tongue when she catches Kira staring, pushing her head down with one hand, although it’s hardly fair. It has to be against some kind of natural law to be in the same room as a naked Erica and not stare. 

 

A smack on her ass makes Kira cry out and whimper before she’s pulled up the hair and feels Erica’s naked body pressing against her backside, hard nipples against her shoulder blades, one hand remaining in her hair as Erica gives her a sloppy, wet kiss and one hand circling her hip. 

 

“Spread your legs if you want me to touch you,” Erica whispers in her ear. Kira can barely move in her tight grip, but she manages to push her knees apart, being rewarded by two fingers finally touching her, rubbing over her clit and then moving inside her just an inch. It gives her satisfaction for a second, and then a craving for more that’s stronger than she’s ever known it could be.

 

“Put your hands on my neck,” Erica tells her, and Kira arches her back until she can reach back and hold onto hair and skin as she tries not to start crying and kicking from how fucking overwhelming everything feels, the other body dominating her, the fingers slowly setting a rhythm with which they fuck her, and then the hand wandering down her spine. 

 

Quick, skilled movements between her open legs, the heel of Erica’s hand rubbing her clit at the same time until Kira’s eyes roll up and she lets her head fall back on Erica’s shoulder. Soft touches against the skin on her back that turn into greedy one on her ass, rubbing and kneading it until her fingers push between the globes again, finding her wetness from the other side, spreading it around. 

 

One hand is fucking her relentlessly, pushing her higher and higher while the other one teases all around the two fingers, slicking her up all the way to the rim of her butthole. Kira shifts a little and pushes back against her touches without fully realizing what she was doing, but she doesn’t care anyway. It feels far too good, everything that’s happening to her, driving her body to sensations it’s never had before, making her shake with the anticipation of the fall over the edge that is about to happen. 

 

“This okay?” Erica asks, although really, it’s Kira who rubs her ass against Erica’s fingers and begs for it with everything but words. 

 

“Yes,” she breathes out, feeling dirty and out of touch with the world and invincible, seeking that last push that will make her lose the last bit of control she’s trying to hold onto. 

 

She would have come from the two fingers fucking her fast and hard in combination with the soft pressure against her clit either way, maybe just a moment later, but when Erica relents and presses a slick finger against her rim that gives way easily, she’s done, scratching the skin on Erica’s neck as the overwhelming wave of pleasure crashes down on her and takes her with it, leaving her helpless and writhing in Erica’s arms, sobs escaping her lips that might be a name, the world standing still until she falls into a soft mattress and her body is covered in sheets.

 

“What about you?” Kira manages to mumble, although her body is slack and unresponsive to her brain’s orders. 

 

“Tomorrow is another day, baby girl,” she hears, followed by a kiss to her cheek before the light goes out. 

 

Kira drifts to sleep before the tears on her cheeks are even dry. Starting the next day, she knows, Kira has a few things to learn. And a world to rock. A life to live that isn’t the same anymore. Not after Erica. 


End file.
